Just You And Me
by LoganRox
Summary: Set after He's Slippin' 'Em Bread... Dig. Rory, Honor and a Bar? Read it's kind of funny. R
1. Bars Are Not A Girls Best Friend

Chapter One: Bars Are Not A Girls Best Friend

Rory and Honor went to the mall together. Honor looked at Rory she could tell he broke her, he broke her heart, him her brother who she loved.

"So Rory what do you say about having a drink and talking I mean it doesn't have to be coffee or whatever?" Honor smiled at Rory.

"I think I could use something after going shopping with you." Rory smirked. Honor could see Logan in her somehow.

They went to the bar across the street.

"So Rory what do you want coffee, a shot? I'm getting a jell-o shot I love them, what one?" Honor asked.

"You know I have never tried one before so sure why not."

Six shots latter and the two girls where totally drunk.

"So Rory want to do something crazy?" Honor asked.

"Well I see nothing holding me back so why not?" Rory said giggling.

"Lets dance on the bar." Honor said getting up and pulled Rory with her in the direction of the bar.

Rory looked at the bar and at all of the guys there. "Are you crazy?"

"Yes and so are you for being here with me. Come on."

The girls found them selves on the bar dancing and having surprisingly a lot of fun well half of the fun was because they where drunk. The bar tender even kissed Rory but she didn't seam to respond. But they where not even close to being coherent. Thankfully Logan, Colin and Finn all entered the bar.

GG

Logan looked around and saw his sister and Rory dancing on the bar and was dumb struck. Colin and Finn both noticed the looked on his face and then looked in the direction that he was looking. Although they could not figure out if it was because Rory looked really good or the fact that Rory and his sister were that drunk and dancing on the bar.

Logan walked over to the bar tender. "Why the hell didn't you cut them off the are completely wasted?"

The bar tender smiled. "Well the blonde gives great tips, the brunette is a good kisser, and most of all they are great entertainment."

Logan eyes flared when he herd him say that Rory was a good kisser. Before he could think his fist collided with the bar tenders face. Colin and Finn pulled Logan back.

Colin thought that this was not going to end well unless they get Logan out of there ASAP. "Come on Logan lets just get Rory and Honor and get out side."

Logan looked at them in defeat. "Fine I'll get Rory and Colin you get Honor."

Finn looked taken back. "What about me?"

Logan looked at Finn. "Um you can get the door."

Finn went to get the door. Logan looked up at Rory. "Come on Ace it's time to go."

"NO, I'm not going anywhere with you." Rory might have been drunk but she was still upset with him.

"Come on Ace this is for your own good." Logan pleaded with her.

Rory was to drunk to argue. "Fine."

Colin had no struggle with Honor at all. They all went out side.

Colin looked at Honor and Rory they looked horrible thank god they wouldn't remember this in the morning. "So Logan what are WE going to do with THEM?"

Logan looked at Rory. He hurt her there is no doubt about that. "Um well Honor we can call Frank to come pick her up and I'll call Josh, and for Rory..." He looked down at the beautiful girl in his arms he didn't want her to go anywhere. He wanted her with him. "I have no idea."

Colin looked at Rory. "Well she is staying at her Mom's house and no matter what relationship you have with your mom I don't think you would want them to see you like she is now. What about calling Lane?"

Logan didn't want her to go so he snapped. "No we cant just leave her with someone else. What are you going to walk up to her door and say 'here's your friend take care of her'."

Finn looked at Logan. "Mate he was just trying to help."

Logan groaned. "I know I just know that this is my fault and I should fix this. So we can just take Ace with us. Okay?"

Colin and Finn both just nodded there heads. Logan called Frank and he was there in minutes, Logan gave him directions to what to do with Honor and Logan, Colin, Finn and a very drunk Rory all went to the apartment.

Sorry that this is not to long. I hope you like it please review and tell me what you think about it. Tell me if you would like me to continue. I love everyone that reviews and I like everyone that reads. Really people it takes a few minutes to review. Thank you.

Charlotte


	2. Battle Of The Wits

Chapter Two: Battle Of The Wits

Once in the car Rory fell asleep. Colin looked at the row behind him as Finn drove and Rory was peacefully asleep on Logan's lap. "She is going to have a killer hangover once she wakes up."

Finn smiled. "See I am not the only one that gets extremely bad hangovers."

Logan looked at Rory. "No your not Finn no one said you were but I think I might have blown everything out of proportion. I usually don't get jealous." Logan smiled lightly down at the girl that had accidently hurt him but there was a chance that he did something much worse back to her. The rest of the car ride was quiet which gave Logan time to think.

When they got to their apartment Logan carried Rory upstairs. He looked over at Finn and Colin. "So um, what do you think we should do with her?"

Colin looked at Rory. "She wouldn't want to wake up in her exboyfriend's room." Logan smiled at Colin. "No way is she going in my room either I need it and plus what if she throws up. But then again you can't put her in Finn's." He looked at a ver tipsy Finn going through the liquor cabinet. "He might just not be able to refuse a good lay."

Logan groaned. "Well I guess she is going to sleep in my room and I'll sleep out on the couch tonight."

Logan took Rory into his room and tucked her into his bed and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, Ace." he whispered softly.

When Logan came out of he's room he could smell Colin making something. "Hey Colin what are you making? No better what can YOU make?" He asked laughing.

Colin rolled his eyes at Logan. "Haha Logan. I'm making popcorn this is going to be good entertainment when Rory wakes up and realizes she is in your room and has a massive hangover."

Logan smirked. "Funny Colin, really you should look into being a clown. Oh wait I forgot you already are."

Colin smirked. "Now Logan I would usually make fun of you but you have a bigger problem when the girl..." he points to Logan's room "wakes up."

Logan smirked. "Yeah well at least I have a girl in my room."

Colin laughed. "Yeah to bad your going to sleep on the couch and even after you broke up with Rory Gilmore, she still manages to have you wrapped around her finger; even when she isn't coherent."

Logan looked at Colin this was now a battle of wits. "At least I had a girl."

Colin looked at Logan and smirked. "I could have a girl if I wanted one but I chose not to and if I did I would be able to keep her."

Logan looked at him. "One that is only hear say because you don't have any prof to back that up because you have never had a girlfriend and two your right you could get and gold digger but you couldn't get a girl like Rory that doesn't care about your money and three cause there is no girl is this world as good as her."

Colin looked at him. "Then why the hell did you not try harder to keep her." Colin looked at his friend he thought he had won."

Logan slummed down in his chair. "I don't know man..." he put his face in his hands "I just... don't know."

Colin looked at him okay so if maybe making his friend fell bad meant winning he truly had not won. He didn't know what to say so... "Popcorn." Logan mumbled a thank you and took a hand full.

I know, I know short chapter but I updated in less then a day you got to give me something for that. I know you also hate me for not having Rory in this chapter but I had to so I could set the stage. So tell me what you thought and I'm really sorry for Rory not being in this sean. But she will be in the next.

Charlotte

Spoilers for Chapter three-

Logan and Rory will have words

Honor will come to Logan's Room (But I'm not saying when.)


	3. Broken and Stolen Harts

Chapter Three: Stolen and Broken Harts

The next morning well it was more like one in the afternoon Rory woke with a start she didn't remember where she was or what happened the day before. She was in a foreign bed. She looked under the covers she was still fully clothed. Rory looked around the room to she it was not so foreign after all. She couldn't be, but she was in Logan's bed.

GG

Meanwhile Logan, Colin and even Finn woke up to see the even or fight which looked as if it wold be the WWE brought to their home.

GG

Rory could feel her head pounding and the sun was really painful and bright. 'SO this is how Finn feels.' Rory thought.

She exited the room to the living room to see Logan, Colin and Finn all staring at her.

They all just sat there in silence until Finn broke it. "Wow Gilmore you really can move."

Rory looked at them all. "What is he talking about?"

Finn looked at Rory. "I talking about the bar."

Rory laughed. "Okay now really what in the world is Finn talking about because it is quite scary when Finn seams to know more then you? No offence Finn."

Finn laughed as did the others. "None taken love. I'm talking about when you where completely wasted and you and Honor were dancing on the bar. Might I add you were very hot.

Rory gulped. "I wh...what?"

Logan and Colin both nodded their heads in agreement with Finn.

Colin laughed. "Rory what do you remember?"

Rory racked her brain. "Well going to the mall with Honor and then Honor saying something about coffee at the... bar across the street, and something about jell-o shots..." Rory eyes widened at the thought. "Oh yeah and Honor saying something about being, doing something crazy which I am guessing is dancing on the bar." Rory's face went red she could not believe that she hours ago was dancing on the bar.

Colin looked at Rory. "It's okay we all do something crazy at least once when we drink at least once. Even I have." Both Logan and Finn sniggered they both knew it was more then once.

At that moment Honor bursted into the apartment. "Have any of you seen Rory?" Then she say Rory. "Oh Rory you look worst then me and it's all my fault I only was going to talk to you and tell you how wrong Logan was for dumping you and how it was all his fault and look where it lead you. I am so sorry. Oh and you don't have your car so I came to see if you were here and if you were to take you to my house so you can get your car. Everyone was so worried about you."

Rory smiled lightly at Honor. "It's not your fault I could have not had any jell-o shots, I'm an adult and I make my own choices. So really Honor it is no ones fault but my own."

Logan stood up. "Wait how was it my fault? She is the one going out with her ex. Hell she was probably trying to see if she made the right decision going out with me."

Rory laughed bitterly. "You think I would go out with Jess again? He treated me better before we where going out then when we were. Plus he lives in Pennsylvania. Logan really that ridiculous. I mean the guy never calls you back so long distance relationships do not even work with Jess. Even if I wasn't in love with YOU at the time, really Logan." She just shakes her head with a tear coming down her cheek.

Logan looked at her wow had he done it this time. "So I guess I was a real jerk?" He didn't mean it to come off as a question.

Rory looked at him in disbelieve. "You guess. Well call me when you know." Rory turned to Colin and Finn. "Thanks for everything." They both nodded their heads not knowing what to say at that moment. Rory then turned to Honor. "Do you mind if we leave now?" Rory asked it a weak voice, with a second tear rolling down her cheek."

Honor looked at her heartbroken. "No of corse not."

Rory and Honor went back to Honor's house in silence and on the way home Rory listened to Boulevard Of Broken Dreams, by Green Day.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

Rory cried through the whole song she just let out all of the pent up tears.

GG

Logan looked like he was working really hard at the apartment he was making tons of phone calls.

Colin looked at Logan. "What are you doing?"

Logan looked up at him. Logan looked hurt. "Working on an apology."

I know you hate me for the mini cliffhanger but trust me its worth it. Tell me what you think the more reviews the more I write and I'll write quicker too. But you have to give me some thing for having three chapters in one day. Sorry how they are not to long this one is only sort of long because of the song. I just stay more interested if I do short chapters. Well I hope you like it; please review.

Charlotte

Chapter Four Spoilers-

Logan apologies (not telling if she excepts)

There will be roses (this is actually important you'll see)

Two words Stars Hallow


	4. 10,000 Red Roses

Chapter Four: 10,000 Red Roses

Logan woke up early today was the day to present to Rory his apology. I was barley the next day he got about one hours sleep because he was working on how to apologize to Rory. He went out of his room into the livingroom to get some water to wake up Colin and Finn with because he needed their help. But they were still up. "Hey guys I need you to help me today."

Colin looked at him. "Well anything is better then watching Finn drink so Im in."

Finn looked at him. "Only if I know what my job is."

Logan looked at Finn and smiled. "All I want you and Colin to do right now is to go and get the best champagne in the state. I may have other jobs for you later but for now that's it. Oh and I want you to meat me in the town square in stars hallow. Where I am getting roses dlivered and music and so much more so I gotta go."

GG

Hours latter in a more decent hour everything was set up Colin was the look out to tell Logan when Rory was coming. There was also 10,000 red roses all around the gazebo. Some where in huge harts and other where lining the ground on lite post and also an arch way to the gazebo.

Rory, Lorelai and Luke exited the house around 10:00 am that morning.

GG

Colin was hiding behind a huge tree and called Logan on his phone to start the music.

GG

Rory and Lorelai Turned the corner they saw the 10,000 red roses Logan in the gazebo. There was also Frank in front but to the right side of the gazebo with a table in front of him with two glasses and the best champagne in the state. Rory just stared at him as he lip sank to The Reason By Hoobastank.

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

and the reason is you   
and the reason is you  
and the reason is you

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

Once the song finished Lorelai gave a frozen Rory a push towards The gazebo. There was by now the whole town and Colin and Finn watching. Rory walked up to the gazebo and Logan took her had and helped her up the stairs.

Logan smiled down at the most beautiful girl in front of him. Rory smiled and looked into her eyes. Logan leaned down and kissed her with the most passion anyone had ever seen in all of Stars Hallow and everyone applauded. When the kiss ended Logan leaned his head towards her ear and said. "I love you, Ace."

GG

In the crowed they all looked at Lorelai in the middle of the kiss and she looked at Colin. "So Colin what is he doing this for?"

Colin smirked. "He got jealous over some guy named Jess that came to see her and he over reacted."

All of Stars Hallow looked at Colin in shock. This guy that was kissing Rory the most handsome man they have ever seen jealous of Jess. They all said "Jess".

Colin and everyone just surged and looked back at the couple.

GG

Rory looked at Logan. "I love you too, Logan and I never meant to hurt you."

Logan smiled at the girl in front of him. "I know and I overreacted I'm sorry." Logan smirked and got down on his knee and looked up at Rory and thank god for Seth everything they said next was going to herd by the entire town. "Will you be my Girlfriend once again?" Logan said extremely seriously other then the whole time he was smirking.

Rory slightly blushing which made Logan smirked even more said. "Yes" in a very small voice. Once again the whole town applauded.

Logan got up and went down the stairs quickly then turned around to help Rory down them. Once she was down he released her had and put his arm around her waist and walked her over to where Frank was pouring champagne into two glasses. Logan took both of them and handed one to Rory and said. "To us." Rory repeated and took a drink.

Sorry to all of you Jess lovers but the whole town has always hated him. Oh and red roses stand for love. So what did you think. I liked it a lot. So tell me what you would like to see and maybe you'll see it. I love the 10,000 roses I took that from when Max gave Lorelai 1,000 dassies. Please review. Sorry once again for the short chapter.

Charlotte

Chapter Five Spoilers-

Dean is in this chapter

Lorelai comments Colin on his individuality 


	5. The Town Idiot Wannabe

Chapter Five: The Town Idiot Wannabe

After the toast Logan and Rory looked at the town and Logan turned towards Rory and smirked more the usual as if to say 'your town is the strangest place on earth'. Rory just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

Logan turned back to Rory. "So I was thinking after the whole seen happened where would Rory like to go for breakfast. Then I thought I don't need to show off to Rory she doesn't care about my money she cares about me. So I thought where would she really like to go and then it came to me like a dream, Luke's." Rory smiled. "So how am I doing so far an this apology thing?"

Rory kissed him gently on the cheek and whispered into his ear, "Perfect, just perfect." Then Rory looked into his eyes. "How did I get so lucky?"

Logan looked like he was thinking it over then said. "I have no idea." Rory rolled her eyes at him and his arrogance. "No Ace, really I think I'm the one that is lucky."

They started to make there way over to Luke's.

GG

Colin and Finn decided that they should join. Well really Colin decided and Finn went along with it considering Finn was slightly tipsy, Logan never said he couldn't get something for himself when he went to the liquor store. So they started moving through the crowd when a tall guy temp right in front of them which caused them to run into him.

Colin looked at the guy with distaste. "Who every you think you are watch where your going." The man looked at him oddly. "If that is too many words for you I'll make it easer, watch it."

Dean looked at them. "You too are jerks and that's your friend with Rory right?" Colin and Finn nodded. "Well he's a jerk as well and if I see you in this um town again your dead."

Colin looked at him. "I am so scared of you." he said dryly.

Dean looked at him searching for words. "Well you're a... a um..."

Colin looked at him and laughed. "You would be the town idiot but your too stupid for the job." Colin and Finn laughed the whole way to the diner.

When they got through the diner still laughing their buts off Lorelai, Rory, Logan and they even convinced Luke to join them and they where all eating.

Lorelai looked at them was her town really that funny right dumb question. "So what's so funny over there in loney town?"

Colin gained composure. "There was a guy really tall I think it was that Dean guy that broke up with Rory at her grandparents anyway he said if the three of us..." he pointed to himself, Finn then Logan" came to this town again he would kill us so I said 'I'm so scarred of you'. So then he stutters and he says a...a um. So I cut him off and I said 'You would be the Town idiot but you too stupid for the job' Which makes him the town idiot wannabe."

Lorelai smiles in awe then laughs. "I can almost see his face that's great and so original. I only wish I thought of it first. Did he even get it?"

Colin and Finn both shrugged. Finn speaks up. "We didn't wait long enough." Now everyone brakes out laughing.

Until Dean comes storming in and he looks over at Colin. "You think your pretty smart. Ha well your not?"

Colin laughs. "Did you finally get what I said?"

Rory stands up and gets between then. "Look Dean I apologize for what he said and he will not do that again as long as you don't threaten them." Rory gives Colin a look to back down.

Dean looks over Rory and down to Colin. "Oh yeah well what are you going to do about it?"

Luke stands up and goes over to where Dean is. "Look Dean you are not aloud to set foot in this diner from now on so get going and if you threaten any of Rory's friends again you'll have me to deal with got it? Now get out of here." Dean left the diner in a huff.

- So I hope you liked this chapter. I actually do not know what is going to happen next so please tell me what you want to see. Oh and I am really sorry for make Dean look so stupid for all you Dean lovers.-

Charlotte


End file.
